


Flower Petals

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, i guess, sappy valentines day stuff, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len have a plan for surprising Ray for Valentines day. Barry just doesn't know the whole plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Petals

Ray walked into their shared bedroom and stopped short. Barry ran in blurred circles around the room and in the center stood Len, throwing handfuls of petals in the air. As the petals caught the air, they were swept into the vortex created by Barry and a lot of them were gathered at the ceiling. Ray was speechless and he stood in the doorway gaping. The automated door shut behind him with a wooshing noise that caught Barry's attention and he came to a stop in front of him. Len stopped throwing petals and the grin on his face grew wider.

 

"You're a couple seconds early! We weren't finished!" Barry looked excited and his hair was windswept. Petals fell out of the air slowly and landed in Barry's hair, making him look even more like a mythical creature. Ray stared up as the petals fell from the high ceilings and he walked slowly into the center of the room to stand next to Len.

 

"Here Barry, do a couple more laps while I throw the rest of these up," Len got ready to throw the rest of the  pink petals, and he looked at Ray, grinning "Watch this."

 

Barry took off and the vortex reappeared, Len threw the petals into the air and suddenly they were standing in the middle of a rose scented pink storm. Barry stopped running and joined them in the center of the room to watch the petals slow down and gently fall down around them. Ray couldn't believe they remembered. A while ago he had asked Rip if they could go to LA to see the Petal Drop but Rip had just snorted and said they weren't disturbing the timeline just so Ray could go see some performance art that he'd missed. Len had remembered and he planned this with Barry as a surprise for Ray. The petals fell down around them and they landed in Ray and Barry's hair and Len felt his heart swell. He grabbed a hand from both of them and held them together between his own as he knelt down. Ray and Barry looked down at him with the most adorable puzzled looks on their faces.

 

Suddenly it dawned on Barry what kneeling in the middle of a romantic rain of flowers on Valentine's Day could mean and a huge grin split across his face. This hadn't been part of the plan Len had told him about. Len waited a bit to see if Ray would catch on but Ray just looked between Barry and Len like a confused puppy.

 

 

"Ray, Barry," Len addressed them each in turn, "I love you both so much, and these past few months have been some of the most exciting, wonderful, and equally terrifying moments of my life. I never expected to find someone to love me, let alone two people," Len let go of their hands to dig in his pocket, pulling out a large ring box, "But you know me, when I see something amazing I have to make it mine."

 

Ray gasped, "Holy shit." Len smiled at him. The surprise on Ray's face was palpable and Len wanted to stand up and hug him.

 

"You didn't steal those, did you?" Barry was smiling but his eyes were glistening with tears. 

 

Len snorted, "Maybe." He opened the box and inside were two  rings inside, "If I did then the store where I had them engraved didn't notice." Barry laughed and a tear ran down his face. Ray wiped the stunned look off of his face and started to cry. Len started to stand up, worried something was wrong, but Ray stopped him.

 

"Aren't you going to ask us something?" Ray sniffed and smiled barely containing how much of an emotional mess he was inside.

 

"Right," Len settled back down on one knee and held up the box to them, "Will you two do me the great honor of marrying me?" Len held his breath. He knew they loved him but he still worried that maybe they didn't love him like he loved them. 

 

"Yes!" Ray and Barry said at the same time and they looked at each other and laughed, then Barry continued for the both of them, "Of course we'll marry you Len! But just so you know, whoever you put the ring on first shows who you love more," Barry joked through the happy tears. 

Len laughed and tears of his own started to travel down his face, "Then I guess I better give Ray his ring first." He pulled a ring out of the box and handed the  box to Barry to hold, "Don't touch the ring. I'm putting it on you it's tradition." Len made eye contact with Ray as he gently slid the ring onto Ray's ring finger. Ray cried a little bit harder and he leaned down to kiss Len. 

Barry broke them apart before they could get too into it, "Hey that can wait it's my turn." Ray smiled and took the ring from Len before he could slide it onto Barry's finger, "Let me do it." Ray slid the ring onto Barry's finger and Barry pulled Len up into a tear filled group hug between him and Ray.

 

Len pushed Barry down on the bed hard and a small explosion of petals floated out around him. Barry had been kind of a shit during his proposal so Ray was going to get most of his attention, Len decided. He turned his attention to Ray and gently laid him down beside Barry. He crawled onto the bed, settling over Ray on his forearms and kissed him soundly, licking into his mouth. Barry rolled over and pressed against Ray's side, sucking at the apex of his neck and shoulder. Ray whimpered into Len's mouth and arched up into him, grinding his hips against Len's answering arousal.

 

Len let the full weight of his body press Ray back down into the bed before he broke the kiss and instructed Barry to strip them and start opening himself up. When they had first started their relationship it had been completely surreal to feel hands  all over his body in a matter of seconds that ended with him naked and violently aroused, but after experiencing it as many times as Ray and him had, they got used to it. 

 

They were naked in seconds and Barry was laying pressed up against Ray, already in the process of fingering himself open. Len picked up the lube bottle from next to Barry and coated his own hand in lube. He leaned back down and kissed Ray as he slowly inserted a finger into him.

 

Barry had himself opened and ready in a minute flat but Len was working on Ray slowly, drawing it out, and Barry was forced to wait. Good thing the view was so incredible. Len was taking his time and driving Ray wild. He'd stopped kissing Ray and had moved down to lick and nip at his nipples while he fingered Ray open, drawing out the most delicious noises from him. Barry moved closer and kissed Ray to silence him, opting for a slow sweet meeting of lips, rather than the filthy one Len had planted on Ray earlier.

 

Finally Len deemed Ray loose enough and he pulled his fingers out, making Ray whimper into Barry's kiss. Barry broke the kiss and Ray and him looked at Len expectantly. 

 

Len took in the sight of them, with their blown pupils and swollen lips, and he couldn't believe he was going to spend the rest of his life with these two incredible men. He became so verklempt that he decided to move them how he wanted them  rather than speak and risk saying something incredibly sappy. 

 

Barry and Ray could see the love shining in his eyes but before Barry could comment on it Len pushed him onto his hands and knees and told Ray to 'go to town.' How romantic. Ray, however, was a true romantic and he kissed up Barry's spine as he moved into position. As he slid into Barry, Barry raised his arm up to pull Ray down into another kiss, stifling his own moan.

 

Again, Len was stopped short by Len and Ray, and this time it was because of how similar this was to their first time all together. He snapped out of his revelry and pressed up against Ray's back, feeling the muscled form of his lover move beneath him as he thrust in and out of Barry.

 

Ray felt Len against his back and felt Len line himself up at Ray's entrance. Instead of pressing into Ray immediately he just leaned against Ray so Ray took matters into own hands and as he pulled out of Barry, he thrust himself back onto Len's cock. Len shuddered against Ray as he was suddenly seated balls deep in Ray and as if sensing Len was now fully inside Ray, Barry thrust back against Ray and started to vibrate. The vibrations shuddered through Ray into Len and soon Len and Ray were thrusting in sync, grinding Barry into the sheets and flower petals covering the bed. 

 

The sex was charged with emotions and electricity from Barry. When they got like this it never took long for them to fall over the edge but they always managed multiple rounds and in an amazingly romantic turn of events at the last one they all came at the same time.

 

Len smiled down at Barry's sleeping form from his position standing next to the bed. Barry had fallen asleep immediately against Ray's chest as soon as they had all separated. Len had allowed himself a moment to bask in the afterglow before rising to clean up made by himself and his fiances. Sure they could't all legally get married to each other but it was the thought that counts. Len found it incredibly amusing that Barry was the one who complained the most about waking up covered in a dried sticky mess but he was the one who could clean it up in seconds when he fell instead. Ray opened his eyes when Len ran the washcloth down his chest and his abused hole, and he smiled lovingly up at Len. Len returned the cloth back to the bathroom before climbing into the bed beside Ray. They kissed one last time before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. This comes after Tortured Souls btw. Petal Drop is amazing and I doubt I properly conveyed that. http://yourfavoritedirector.tumblr.com/post/138576704933/heres-the-video-i-took-of-the-actual-art


End file.
